The Next Generation Smash Bros!
by AnimeVulpaGirl
Summary: The children of the Smashers spends the summer at the Smash Mansion. What kind of adventures would they have? Read to find out! ***Warning: they're many references to other games in this!*** ( UPDATE: NEW OC ADD TO THE LIST!)
1. New OCs! Make By Me!

Since the new Smash Bros game is comin' out soon, I thought I'll make a story about kids of our favorite video game characters. This is just a list introducing the OCs I made for this story. I'm also adding character like Bowser jr and Donkey jr. I'm also adding the obvious Pokémon characters, if you know what I mean. (PS, I did my research on the gaming franchises, _trust me!_)

Pit and Viridi's kid: The goddess of spring and hope, Flora. She looks like a normal angel but in reality she's a Divine Angel. (½ Goddess, ½ Angel) She rarely uses her goddess powers but when she does use her full power, she's like a mini Reset Bomb! She has white wings and green-leaved vines wrapped around she arms. Flora usually wears a white toga dress with gold anklets and a Gracidea flower hair tie. She tied her long light, brown hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way. Flora has green eyes as well. There's a reason she wears Gracidea flowers in her hair and that reason is that she has a pet Shaymin named Cielo. She also wears a flower crown. She's very perky but also has a quick temper. She hates being ignored. She has 2 older cousins named Astrapa and Bronta. (Pittoo and Phosphora's twin daughters. Yeah, don't ask….)

(Samus x OC) Samus's kid: Reiro is a boy that wears basic power suit and has the Chozo and Metroid DNA passed down from his mother. Reiro has blond hair and bluish-green eyes. He can be a little cold and serious, but deep down he's really a great guy. He gets a little annoyed with Flora when she follows him around.

Marth and Shiida's kid: Diana, the princess of Akaneia and Flora's best friend. Diana speaks Japanese. Diana can only speak a little bit of English, but enough to understand her. She often speaks with a Japanese accent, so she would pronounces Flora's name "Furōra." Diana has long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears blue tights, a short red dress, white high-top boots and silver armor. She wields the Holy Sword as her main weapon. She is very loyal and kind.

Sonic and Amy's kid: Rapid, a little purple hedgehog with red running shoes and spikey hair. (Or um…. Fur? _Quills?_) 3 small quills sticking up on top his head while the rest of the quills/fur coming out of the back of his head. He's a little chubby (start thinking Classic Sonic) but that doesn't slow him down. He has great speed and power. He's very nice but sometimes can be a little cocky. He also has a bit of a temper as well, not as bad as Flora. Rapid also loves to make jokes. He have a friend named Puff (Tails and Cream's daughter, sorry Cosmo fans, but just tell me _how a two-tailed fox and a plant humanoid can have kids!_) who has two pet Chao named Choco and Cheddar! (Fitting names, huh?)

Mario and Peach's Kid: (Don't ask me how _that _works!) Princess Marie is like Peach (Except she's not as dense as her) and she has sense of justice. She also loves cookies! (Don't ask where she gets _that_ from!) Marie's favorite sport is soccer and tennis. (_Surprised?_) She's pretty much the only person that can calm down her Phasmophobic cousin Lilly (Luigi and Daisy's kid) when she's in a panic. She has a pet Yoshi she raised from an egg. Bowser jr often calls Marie his _"Big Sis."_

Link and Zelda's Kid: The new princess of Hyrule full name is _Princess Zelda Tessera Hyrule_ but she prefers to be called by her middle name, _Tessera._ She's known for her unique magical powers; Tessera was born with 2 out of the 3 tri forces energies (_not the actual tri forces, just the power of her bloodline_) and is capable of taking different forms along with her amazing swordsmanship. Tessera has long blonde hair, blue eyes and she wears a long, pale-pink dress with purple and gold patterns on it. _She also has cute little elf ears._ She can be a bit of a tomboy at times as well. She has a fairy named Karta, who can get on her nerves sometimes.

Red and Yellow's kid: Orange is a Pokémon Trainer. _(DUH!)_ Orange has many rivals he battles with, including his friends Quartz, Mint, Violet, and Citrine. He gets along with Tessera very well since they have similar interests. (Including their strange liking for Creepypastas, Campfire stories and Mysteries!)

(Snake x OC) Snake's kid: Cobra is a powerful girl that always goes for the "sneak attack" approach. Unlike Snake, Cobra doesn't always hide in a box. In fact, she can sometime go to extremes and do the absolute unbelievable things just to make sure her mission is complete.

Fox and Krystal's kid: Kit is a young fox that loves adventures and would do anything to protect his friends. He's a bit of a cocky kitsune with a tendency to disregard rules, especially when he's needs to get something done.

Mega man's (Adopted?) kid: Mega kid is a robot created to protect the next generation citizens from the robot masters. He has a robotic puppy named Speedy. Despite being a robot, he behaves like a real boy.

King DeeDeeDee's kid: (If _Bowser_ and _Donkey Kong_ can have kids, King DeeDeeDee has as much of a chance as them) Prince DeeDeeDee is a spoiled prince that wants everything his own way. (Well, what you expect from someone who was raised by King DeeDeeDee!) He often fights with Bowser jr on several occasions. (For obvious reason!)

Pikachu's kids: 3 little Pichus. The triplets have different interests; one want to live a life of fantasy and adventure, the other want to become stronger and the third wants to protect people. Each was given a nickname to tell them apart from one another.

Jiggypuff's kid: Igglybuff is a little sweetie pie that loves to sing for friends. (Just don't fall asleep or else out comes the permanent marker and things get _messy!_)

Lucario's kid: Riolu train with Lucario for years and often calls him his "Sensei." He's friends with Zorua and the two often go on a…. _"Play date"_ with Mienfoo and Vulpix.

Mew: Taking Mewtwo's place is Mew. _Now what can I say about Mew. _Well… _IT'S MEW! _Every Pokémon fan should know how Mew behaves!

Roy and Lilina's kid: Rex is a young boy who wields the Flame Sword as his main weapon. He's a little taller than Diana. Rex is a upstanding, thoughtful, and idealistic young man who repeatedly shows a desire to help and support others. He and Diana known each other for a long time.

White and N's Kid: Shira is a mysterious child that started training Pokémon at a young age. Throughout the story she help the other Smashers Kids along side the (even more) mysterious Ultra Knight. Shira is the only one the knows Ultra Knight's true identity and often speak for him, so nobody knows how Ultra Knight's voice sounds like. It seems that UltraKnight knows a lot about the original Smasher and events that happened long before the kids were born, Shira knows this, but _who is Ultra Knight? _Only Shira can reveal the answer!

Ike and Elincia's: Sadao is a kind and brave young boy who wields his father's Iron Sword. Not much is known about him excepted for his protective nature for Diana and that he can be little naïve, but this rarely shows. It seems that only Diana can see he's hidden "naïve-ness" sipping through his "tough-guy" act. Diana seems to know a lot about Sadao, it's possible that they had a history together. Sadao is also rather humble and seeks no reward for his actions, but if he failed in something, he insist to take full responsibility.

Toon Link's and Tetra's kid: Minou is a adventurous little boy that love to explore the world. He has a baby sister named Malyn and he often refers to Tessera as his older sister. (_I think_ they're technically siblings, darn those TIME PARADOXES!) Minou likes to hangout with his friend Mita (Medli and Komali's daughter) and go on many different adventures with her.

Yin the Hedgehog: Yin is a female blue-eyed black hedgehog with red and yellow stripes created by Eggman out of Shadow's DNA. Eggman (being the man that he is) uses an "unknown but powerful energy," to try and basically create a living weapon. The energy reacts to Shadow's DNA, making it unstable and he needed something to stabilize it. Digging through Gerald Robotnik's old lab, Eggman (literally) stumbled upon a pressurized container with Maria's DNA. Eggman uses it to naturalized Shadow's DNA effect on the energy and created Yin, but he didn't realized the energy somehow connected Yin to Maria's spirit and some parts of her memory. Only Yin can see and hear Maria and Maria (for some reason) can't leave Yin. (So basically, Maria's ghost is following poor Yin around. Don't worry! She's a friendly ghost!) Maria acts as sorta like a conscience for Yin, which sometimes bugs her a bit. When Eggman tried to force Yin to follow his commands, Yin refused to follow orders and uses Chaos Blast to COMPLETILY WRECK Eggman's lab, stole the Darkness Skates (Extreme Gear), and flew off with Maria's spirit following her, leaving Blady McNosehair in the dust and with a HUGE grudge. Yin often wears a purple tube top/skirt, red tights, white gloves and the Darkness Skates. Yin also carries a ray gun as a backup weapon if her powers failed.

Ness's Kid: Stati is a friendly kid with her father's love of hats, baseball, and pranking. Sassy and full of energy, NOBODY can tell her what to do. She goes against the flow and is reckless and adventure loving. Stati and Taylor are inseparable.

Lucas's kid: Taylor is shy, clumsy, timid and frightened easily. Despite those traits, she is playful and a prank lover. She also enjoys books. She likes to spend time with the parents ( for some reason ) and cannot be separated from Stati, since they're BFFs.

Luigi and Daisy's kid: Jake is Lilly's big brother. He is quiet and sort of cowardly like his father but is so cheerful that when he walks by a sad, depressed, angry etc. person, they can't help but be happy. Jake also has a sassy side that he got from Daisy, and he enjoys all sports when not brawling.

Finally, say it everybody! (Me, Captain Flacon and Kirby: _"Flacon…. PUNCH!"_) That's right! Even the F-zero Racer himself has a kid past the legend down to the next generation. I'm going keep this OC a surprise!

Alright, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, PLZ send me a PM.


	2. Chapter 1: Descending to Earth, Flora

Hi, I'm Flora. I am a Divine Angel. Divine Angels are ½ God (or in this case, Goddess) and ½ Angel. I have white wings and green-leaved vines wrapped around my arms. I usually wear my white toga dress with gold anklets and my Gracidea flower hair tie. I tied my long brown hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in my way. There's a reason why I wear Gracidea flowers in my hair, but I'll get to that later. I'm also wearing a flower crown. My Daddy always said my eyes are the same shade of green as Mom's, but I think my eyes are a bit more of a mint green colour. My eyes glow green when I use my god power, which is not very often. I often use claws in combat. (The Viridi claws are my favs, for obvious reasons!) My age….. Well, that's a secret. I have tons of friends. (This includes my pet Shiny Shaymin, Cielo.) My friends and I are the children of the Smashers, legendary heroes that you'll often see in video games. (What? You think my parents are only ones that can break fourth wall! Then again, _I am_ talking to you guys…..) One of my friends is Diana, the princess of Akaneia. Diana speaks Japanese and can only speak a little bit of English, but enough to understand her. Diana has long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears blue tights, a short red dress, white high-top boots and silver armor. She wields the Holy Sword as her main weapon. Anyways, my cousins Bronta, Astrapa and I (along with Cielo of course) are going to spend the summer at the Smash Mansion for the first time with Diana today to meet up with Smashers Kids and to tell you the truth, I'm real pumped up about it! Astrapa and Bronta are the twin goddesses of Thunder and Lightning Storms. Astrapa and Bronta are a few years older than me. Astrapa has blond hair with black streaks while Bronta has black hair with blond streaks. Astrapa often wears a scarf, with her blue and yellow toga. She is an expert at using bows. (She loves using the Phosphora Bow to give enemies a good deserving SHOCK, even though she _can_ cause them a lot of pain without the bow. *gulp* Trust me, you don't wanna get on her bad side!) Bronta's casual wear is a black and blue toga. She often uses the Dark Pit Staff in battle. Cielo (In its sky form) and I descended to earth with my dark-winged cousins. We meet up with Diana in a forest near the Smash Mansion. "Hey! Furōra-chan!" Diana shouted. "You made it!" "Yeah, it took a while to find you. The trees are really tall and, well-" Diana shook her head and smiled before I finish talking. "Sore wa daijōbudesu ka." She said. I got confused for a split-second before Diana continued. "I just got a short while ago. Now come on." Diana grabbed my hand and dragged me along. Cielo transformed into its land form and cling onto my dress. Astrapa and Bronta quickly followed us. "Come on, hurry, hurry, ikimashou!" "OK! OK! Oww, take it easy!" I said as the princess pulled me by the arm_._ "Shay-Sha-a-a-ay-min!" The Gratitude Pokémon shouted as it was flung about like a ragdoll. _ "H-hey!"_ Astrapa shouted. _"Wait for us!"_ Bronta yelled. Diana, the twins and I arrived at the Smash Mansion. Many of the Smashers Kids were there. Some of them I can recognize, but not all of them. In fact, most of them I know from the stories my father told me. The Smash Mansion is really huge, so huge that I was speechless. Now, you must be wondering why us Smash Kids were called down here. Well, you see we got these invitations to a special party/camp/sleepover that's taking place here. _Shoot! I just realized I should've worn something better than a simple toga. _

So we were walking around, looking at the many different kids. To be honest, I'm kinda impressed by some of them. Suddenly, a purple blur nearly knocked me over. "Furōra-chan, daijōbudesu?" Diana said. I figured that might be asking me if I'm alright. "I'm fine Diana…. HEY, LAVENDER HEAD!" I shouted, not realizing what I said sounded _really lame_. "WATCH WHERE Y-" I stopped when I saw the blur was a little purple hedgehog with red running shoes and spikey hair. _There's no doubt about it!_ That hedgehog is_ Sonic's_ kid. "Geez." He said. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I run so fast that I knock people over. I hope you're alright." "Don't worry about Flora!" Astrapa said. "Yeah, she had worse falls than this." Bronta said afterwards. _"Bronta!" _I shouted. "You know…." The hedgehog said. "I can show you girls around the Smash Mansion! I've been here before to visit an old friend, so I know the place really well!" "Really?" Diana asked. "Sure, besides I needed _some way_ to make up for nearly running over your friend." "Harinezumi-san, dōmo arigatō gozaimashi." "Wha….? Um…. 'Arigatō.' That means 'Thank you,' right?" "Hai, Harinezumi-san." "Please, call me Rapid!" "Hai! Okay, Rapiddo-san." "Well then, starting leading the way." Bronta said. "Just don't run!" "Aw, but that's no fun….. _Fine,_ I won't run."

Rapid showed us around the Smash Mansion. It has an arena for battle training, a mess hall, a ball room for parties, _and even hot springs! _(_Sweet!_ I absolutely _love_ this place.) When we stop by the arena, we saw a battle between the princess of Hyrule and Bowser jr. (Most people calls him BJ for short.) You can obviously tell that BJ is Bowser's son. I heard many stories about BJ when he was young; everyone said that he was a troublemaker and he caused problem for Mario. I guess that old saying is true,_ like father, like son. _The princess of Hyrule has the same name as her mother, _Zelda,_ but she prefers to be called by her middle name, _Tessera_. She's known for her unique magical powers; Tessera was born with 2 out of the 3 tri forces energies and is capable of taking different forms along with her amazing swordsmanship. Tessera looks like what you would expect of a Hyrule princess. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and she wore a long, pale-pink dress with purple and gold patterns on it. I think she looks pretty in that dress, it suits her really well. Cielo and I cheered Tessera on as she fought against the Koopa prince. As BJ shoot fire out of his mouth, Tessera teleported behind him. She managed to blast him from behind with a fireball and KO'd him out the battle arena. _"THAT WAS AWSOME! A ROCKET KO!"_ I shouted. I started cheering loudly for the princess. Everyone suddenly started staring at me. My face turned red with embarrassment and I started stuttering like an idiot. "Umm…. W-well, I uh, ya see, I well…" "Why don't we have battle?" "H-huh?" There were a lot of kids in the arena; I wasn't really sure who said that and then I turned around saw a brown haired girl wearing a gray sneaking suit, a black bandana and black leather straps with holsters and hand grenades attached to it. She was also carrying a RCM with her. "The name's Cobra!" She said. (Who names their kid _Cobra _anyways?) "Well? You wanna fight or not?" It was all so sudden to me. I didn't know what to say. Then I realized I had option. "W-why don't we have a team battle?" "Alright!" She said. Suddenly, she grabbed a young brown fox with white spots on his fur wearing a vest, pants and black boots. She dragged the fox towards the mess hall. "Alright Kit, you're comin' with me! We'll battle tomorrow, after lunch!" Cobra said as she ran off. "Well, looks like I need to find a partner." I said out loud. "Don't worry…" Diana said. "Yeah, we'll help you find a partner." Astrapa said. "If I could make a suggestion…" Bronta added. "Maybe you should partner up with one of original Smashers kids." I took her words of advice and Cielo and I set out to find a partner. I talked to many kids and I got along with them pretty well. Later, everyone met up at the mess hall. Across the room I noticed a Riolu and Zorua talking to each other. It seems they can use telepathy. _"Are you sure it's alright for me to be here" _said the Zorua. _"Don't worry! The invitation said that we're allowed to bring friends." _Riolu said. Zorua stared at Riolu with a type of look that makes you think that there's another reason why Riolu brought Zorua here. _"Is this about Mienfoo?" _the Zorua asked with a smirk. Riolu blushed. _"OK! Mienfoo said she's bringing Vulpix with her and… w-well I thought-" "That I'll be your wingman."_ Riolu laughed nervously. I guess Riolu didn't think everything through.

I sat down with my cousins. Astrapa was busy stuffing her face with food while Bronta was talking to two girls. One of the girls was wearing a ruby red dress while the other was wearing a green dress. Both of them were wearing tiaras. "H-hi guys!" I said, hoping that they won't embarrass me. "Hi there Flora!" Astrapa said with food all over the corners of her mouth. Bronta stared at Astrapa with sharp, narrow eyes. "Astrapa, don't embarrass us." "Sorry…." Astrapa said as she wiped her face with a napkin. "So, who are these two?" I asked while looking at the girls. "I'm Marie!" The girl in the red dress said. "And this is my cousin, Lilly." "Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too!" I said. "My name's Flora!"

After talking to Marie for a little bit, I noticed a boy wearing basic power suit walking into the room. A Pichu wearing blue goggles and a scarf was sitting on top of his head. "Hm? Who's that?" I asked. "Why don't you ask him?" My two cousins said. (At the same time too, which surprised me a bit.) "Look!" I said. "I can't just go up to him and ask! I don't even know him!" "Well, you'll never know until talk to him!" Astrapa said. "Unless, of course… You're _scared!"_ "W-what!" I stuttered. "I-I'm not scared!" _"Oh really?" _"Yeah, really!" I said with confidences. "Hmf! I'll show you! I'll show _both of you!"_ In one swift move, I got up and walked towards the boy. I didn't know what to _say_ to him but I was _tired_ of Astrapa and Bronta treating me like a little kid. They been teasing me like that for as long I can remember. It's embarrassing! Also, there's reason why I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to him because I've heard rumors about him. Whether or not those rumors are true, all I know is that he doesn't talk to anyone. "Umm…. Hi." I said to the boy. He looked at me for a second and then looked away. _'He's ignoring me…' _I thought to myself, knowing that I should've just ignored my cousins. "Um… My name is Flora. What's yours?" "Reiro." He said in a serious tone. Well, at least he said something. The Pichu hopped down from Reiro's head. _"And who's this little guy?"_ I said, petting the Pokémon. "That's Raiochi. He assists me while I'm on missions." "So, he's your partner?" I asked, hoping that I could get on the subject of getting him to be my partner for tomorrow's match against Cobra and Kit. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." He answered. "The father of Raiochi helped my mother on an important mission when she was young." "Oh, I see." I said._ 'He named a Pichu Raiochi?' _"Speaking of partners, can I ask you something?" "Um, OK…" "C-can you be my partner?" "What?" "I need a partner for a match tomorrow." "O-oh, alright. I'll meet you at the arena before lunch, so we can talk about our strategy." "A-alright!" I stuttered. Soon enough, Master Hand and Crazy Hand came to welcome us. (By the way, how can they talk if they're _hands?_ They don't have mouths, _do they?_) Anyways, they said to come to them if we need help. Personally, I rather go to Master Hand than Crazy Hand. After all, the guy's insane and kinda creepy in my opinion.

Later that night, I lay on my bed with Cielo (In its land form) on my lap. I was wondering about tomorrow. What strategies are we going to use against Cobra and Kit. Suddenly, Cielo and I heard a high-pitched scream from down the hall. I jumped out of bed and dashed out of the room in my floral-patterned pajamas. Cielo trotted behind me. I ran down the hall, but I running so fast that I wasn't looking where I was going!

****CRASH!****

"Oww…." I groaned. "H-hey, watch it!" "S-sorry…." The person I ran into was a little boy wearing sky-coloured armor with silver streaks and a matching helmet. The armor overs his whole body, leaving only his face visible to me. Standing behind him was a….. red robotic puppy? "Who are you?" I asked. "M-Mega Kid…." "OK…." Before I knew it, every Smash Kid came out of their rooms wearing PJs and wondered the halls to see what's going on. Then, Marie walked up to me in rosy red nightgown and with a worried look on her face. "Flora?" She said. "Have you seen Lilly? She wasn't in our room." "No, I haven't seen her." I answered. "I hope she's alright…" Just then, the high-pitched scream returned. It was Lilly running down the hall. She ran towards Marie and hugged her tightly. "G-g-gh-gh-gho-gho-gho-!" she stuttered as she shakes in fear. "Um, what's with her?" I asked. "Don't mind her, she usually pretty OK when it comes to…. _certain_ things, but-" Before Marie can answer my question, a strange groaning noise echoed the hall as a draft of cold air came in. _"Huuuuuaaaaaa…."_

Creepy purple mist came in, followed by a pair of bright red eyes! Then, a deep, haunting voice echoed down the halls….

"_LEEEEEEEAAAAAVVVVVE NOOOOOOOOOOW!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" And there goes the Lilly again with that scream. SHEESH!_ A shadowy hand rushed forward towards us. Tessera swooped in and shields us with a magic spell, creating a reflecting diamond-shaped barrier. It gave us enough time to escape to the mess hall. We tried to figure out what to do, but Lilly was too busy freaking out about this, to the point that it just got ridiculous. "Th-th-th-th-that thing was creepy!" Lilly stuttered. Pokémon Trainer Orange stepped in with his Bayleef. Orange had black hair and yellow eyes. He wears a tangerine coloured cap and pajamas. Next to him was the princess of Hyrule herself. "Hmmm…." The Pokémon Trainer pondered. "Are talking Lavender Town creepy?" "Or are you talking Majora's Mask creepy?" Tessera said afterwards. _"W-WHY DID YOU TWO HAVE TO THERE!?"_ Lilly squeaked. "Guys, would'ya please leave her alone!" I said. "Everyone's afraid of something!" "Relax, we were just joking!" "And besides, what exactly is _your _fear anyways! I never seen you scared of anything." I never really thought about it before. Do I even have a worst fear? "I don't really know…." I said. "I guess being in a situation I can't get out of." "Then whatever you do….." Orange said. "_Do not_ go to Termina!" Tessera said. "NO MORE CREEPYPASTAAAAS! PLEASE!" Lilly squeaked. "Well, what should we do?" The young fox asked. "We better go talk to Master Hand-sama." Diana suggested. "Rapiddo-san, let's go!" "Don't have to tell me twice!" The hedgehog said. Rapid zoomed off, leaving Diana behind. "H-hey! Wait for me!" Diana shouted as she ran after the hedgehog. "We might as well split up and see if we can find out anything about what's going on." Reiro said. "Angel face can come with me. Her ability to fly can be proven to be useful." "My name is _Flora! FLO-RA!_" He didn't even look at me. He just bent down and picked up his Pichu.

Everyone split up into different groups with the result of me and Cielo with Reiro and his Pichu. Then I realized that this is the first time I actually seen him without his suit. I only recognised him by his voice from before, when he was wearing his suit. Now he's wearing blue PJs with his top only buttoned up half way. He's a little taller than me. I'll be lying if I say that he wasn't well built. "Say, why did treated me with a cold shoulder back there?" I asked him. "I have a reputation I need to keep." "A reputation?" "Yeah, you see it's important for me to appear as respectful and strong." "Well there's difference between 'trying to appear cool' and 'looking for an excuse to make fun of me.'" "Hey! It's not like that at all!" "Oh really?" "Look, you have no idea what it's like to be me…." "I might not know, but that doesn't mean that won't understand you." "Why are you so interested in my life?" He said. I went silent for a moment, grasping onto my shiny Shaymin, hoping I can think of an answer. _(That's when I realized I was squeezing Cielo a bit too tight, so I let it go.) _Then, I finally answered his question. "Well, I'm half-angel and it's an angel's job are to help humans. I'm also half-goddess and gods always need to know what's going on in the world." It sounded like I'm making up excuses, and maybe I am. _"Goddess?_ Goddess of what exactly?" "I, um, w-work part-time as the goddess of spring." "_Part-time?_ Since when do goddesses work part-time?" "I-I'm only a Divine Angel. It makes senses that I'm a goddess ¼ of the time. Besides, _just what_ am I supposed to do in the other seasons? _Wait for the crops to grow?_" "_Geez, sorry I asked!_" "Anyways, are we supposed to check the rooms?" "Yes, but Raiochi and I what to check something first." "Pichu-_Pi-Chu!_" He led me to a room. The room seemed empty, it had a small shelf with books and albums, a soft bed and next to the bed there's a small pet bed. "Huh? Whose room is this?" "This room use to be my mother's." "Wow, really? But wait. Why's there a pet bed here?" "_What do you think that bed is for?_" I looked at him, then I looked at the pet bed and finally, I looked at his Pichu. Then it clicked, Pichu's parent, the Pikachu that lived here in this mansion, he shared the room with Reiro's mom. "Oh." I said. "By the way, why are we here? Not to say that your mom doesn't have a nice room, but shouldn't investigate the mansion?" "Yeah, that's why we're here. My mother had a lot of experience with the supernatural." "Yeah, but I doubt she ever dealt with ghost-like things like the ones we saw." "Well…." "Pi-Chu…." Cielo stared at the tiny mouse Pokémon. "Shaymin-min?" "Wait, don't tell me that she actually blasted ghost with _missiles!_" "She shot them with _something _but I don't think it was missiles that she used." "_Pichu-Pi-Pichu!_" Reiro started looking in book shelf. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out a book. "What's that?" "My mother's old journal she had ever since her first mission." "It's _that_ old?" "Yeah, I was digging around in here earlier today. I wanted to come back here and receive it. I think it might be useful." "I guess…" I sneezed afterwards, probably from the all the dust the book shelf is giving off. "You don't mind me opening the window, do you?" "Not at all, besides we're going to leave soon to continue the investigation." I opened the window to let some breeze in. I stepped onto the balcony. I took a few deep breaths. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. Reiro was flipping through the pages, seeing if he could find a solution to our ghost problem. Now that I think of it, it's been quiet lately. I wonder what the others are doing...

-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-0*-

I know its lame…. But be patient, it'll get better. Plz comment and tell me and if there's a character you want in this story or you want kids in this story to be related to a certain character then post a comment or sent me a PM.


	3. Chapter 2: In the Halls, Marie

Hello there! My name is Marie Toadstool. I'm heir to the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom. I was born with a unique power called "Passion Energy." As the princess, I have a lot of responsibilities but I still have time for myself. My dear little Yoshi often assist me when I need it and as for Toadsworth… Wait, how old is he again? _Never mind that._ My cousin Lilly is usually very reliable. Aliens, I guess she can handle pretty well. Koopa Troopas, they mean _absolutely nothing_ to her. There's only one thing that she has trouble with and trust me, out of all the times we have to deal with her phobia, now is probably the worst time.

My cousin was hiding behind me, clinging onto my ruby-coloured PJs as I walked down the hall. For those of you who don't know, Lilly has a, um, _"ghost problem"_ and because of that, she can (sometimes) appear like a _completely_ different person. "M-Ma-Ma-Mar-Marie…." She stuttered. "Are you sure we'll be alright?" "Relax, we'll be fine." "OK." I thought of a way to make Lilly relax a bit easier. "Hey, remember that song we sang together when we were little?" "You mean that cute song we heard the Pikmin singing in the flower patch when we were little?" "Yep, we haven't sung together for a long time." "Do you…. Wanna sing together?" "I was hoping you'll say that!" We quietly sang the song together as Lilly held my hand tightly. That's when a question popped into my head. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask why you were out of bed in the middle of the night." Lilly stopped singing and sighed. "I was having a hard time sleeping, so I went to the kitchen to get some warm milk." "Oh, is something bothering you?" "What do you mean?" "Sometime when someone is having hard time sleeping, it means something is on their mind." "Well, I don't think there's anything wrong, except the fact that we're practically in a haunted mansion!" "Come on, this isn't the first time." "I know, _I know!_ But…" "You're still scared?" "Y-yeah…" "Don't worry, I'm here." Then, we heard loud clatter coming from the kitchen. "W-What was that?!" "Hmmm… Let's go see what it is." "Huh? Hey! W-w-wait up!" We were standing next to the kitchen door, when we heard echoing footsteps on the other side. "EEK! W-What do we do?" "Don't worry, I got a plan." "Huh?" My cousin stared at me, confused. I grabbed my frying pan (don't asked where I got it from, just roll with it) and when the door opened, I slammed the shadowy figure's head. "OW!" "Hey, wait..." "Doesn't that sound like…." "Hand me that frying pan for a sec." "Um, OK…" I handed my cousin the pan. She smacks the figure on the head a second time, causing the figure to yelp in pain once more. "Yep, it's the koopa kid!" "OW! W-what was that for?!" "I was checking to see if it was really you. You can't be too careful when it comes to these types of things." "That doesn't mean you have to hit me so hard!" "Sorry, I was just checking." "Junior, I haven't seen you seen your match with Tressy." "Well elf-girl blasted me so hard that I was sent flying over Mt Silver!" Silence fell between us for a moment. "Well _that_ explains it!" Lilly and I said. The three of us heard a noise from kitchen again. Wait…. "Junior, did you bring somebody with you?" "No, at least I don't _think so…._" We peeked to see who's in the room.

_****Whoooosh!****_

A small, black blur flew passed us, just inches above Junior's head. It started bouncing off the walls in a zigzag motion as it moves down the hall. "Quick! After it!" We followed the blur down the hall. _That is until…._

What will happen next? _Who knows?_ Sorry it took so long, plz comment.


End file.
